Eret
Who is Eret? Eret is one of the older members of VRChat. He is a close friend to Nagzz21 and his core group of friends, so much so, he was trusted in running the VRChat Community Discord which he has been the owner of since January 2018. He is also close friends with people like Jameskii, appearing in several of his videos, as well as several members of the Official VRChat Team due to his position as a Senior Chat Mod in the Official VRChat Discord. Eret has often been seen to be the "go-to guy" for anyone trying to get in contact with the VRChat Team or other content creators due to his connections and position as staff in many of their Discord servers. This apparent "omnipresence" earned him the nickname "The Community Mayor". History and Biography Eret started playing VRChat on the 10th of November, 2017, a month before the game started to explode in popularity. He got to know many key members of the community in his first couple of weeks, most notably Nagzz21, Ron and VRPill among others. In these early days Eret was mainly known for his Photoshop skills as he made several movie posters and emoji for prominent members of the community at the time. Joining what would become the VRChat Community Discord on the 22nd of November, 2017, Eret dedicated most of his free time to promoting the server. This hard work combined with a recommendation from Nagzz, he very quickly worked his way up the ranks to become an admin just a week after joining. Eret would later go on to become the owner of the server on the 30th of January 2018 after Lothric, the previous owner, was forced to transfer his ownership following a great amount of discontent from the rest of the staff team. Eret has also been close with certain members of the VRChat Staff Team ever since he started playing. This relationship and reputation for creating posters for the community led to him being brought onto the team of around 5 people who helped create the first VRChat Times Square New Years map for 2018 New Year Celebrations. Eret contributed around 20 original posters to the map, more than any other member of the team. The community's reaction to the map was overwhelmingly positive and allowed people to celebrate the coming of the New Year in a way not possible on any other platform. Following the success of the event and Eret's experience as an admin in the VRChat Community Discord, he was given the position of Senior Chat Mod in the Official VRChat Discord. Trivia *Eret has a nice deep voice and a British accent leading many people to find his voice very soothing *Despite being a part of the community since November 2017, Eret has never uploaded his own custom avatar and is still using the same Red Hood model a friend uploaded to his account in December 2017. **Even though his avatar is Red Hood and everyone knows him as using that model, Eret knows very little about the character as his friend chose it for him. This has led to many awkward situations. *Eret is one of the two Head Officers of the VRPD *The nickname "The Devil" comes from the old idiom "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear" ''and the fact that Eret seems to appear whenever someone is talking about him.'' *Eret 'rarely plays' now according to some, but when he does show up, people almost always compliment his voice. Category:People Category:Characters